Father Germany X Child Reader Hetalia
by CocoTastiC
Summary: Yes this is my first story I wrote in english...You must know I live in Germany and writing storys in a foreign language is veeery difficult xD Well enjoy. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Maybe you can tell me my mistakes.


_My new life_

***Germany's PoV***

"_Today vas a beautiful day. I vas sitting at ze park vith Italy, because he vanted to feed ze Enten (ducks) at ze pond. He vas so childish! I never understand how ze girls in our neighborhood could like somebody like him! Vell, I had to admit zat his childish personality...vas kinda...süß (cute). I don't know vhy, but sometimes I had ze feeling of something missing in my life. Something...zat I could enjoy every day and zat makes me laugh. I discussed it already vith my older brother Prussia. But dumm (stupid) as he is he just said zat I am going insane and I have to concentrate on my economy. Maybe he vas right. Maybe I just have to ignore zis feeling."_

***third person PoV***

"Germany! Germany! Look at this cute-a bambina (girl) over there-a!" Italy cheered. A little bit annoyed he looked at the direction Italy pointed at. And then he saw her. The little girl was sitting all alone at a bench, looking for somebody. Germany didn't hesitate long and went to her. "Hey, kleines Mädchen (little girl). Vhat are you doing here all alone?" he asked in a friendly way. "I was told to wait here 'till she comes back...b-but she isn't coming!" she told him sobbing. "Are you talking about your Mutter (mother)?" he asked and she nodded. "Vell, I am sure my friend and I can help you searching her, if you vant." She stopped crying for a moment and looked at him with her bright eyes. "Really? Y-you won't hurt me or something?" she asked a bit feared. "No no! Versprochen (promise)!" The German reached out for her hand and went with her to Italy who was chased by a few ducks at the moment. "ITALY! STOP GOOFING AROUND FOR ONE MOMENT!" he yelled annoyed. "But-a Germany! They are attacking-a me!" he whimpered. The little girl couldn't help it but laughed. Germany sighed. "Vell zis little Mädchen (girl) vants us to search for her Mutti (mum). Vill you help us?" "Veeeee~! Of course-a! I will-a always help such little bambinas like you-a!" Italy laughed and took her hand carefully. "Vell zen let's start."

It took one hour to walk through the hole park. But finally they saw a woman also looking for something or somebody like the girl did before. "MUM!" the girl shouted happily and went to her mother. The woman sighed in relief and hugged her daughter. "Lisa, I told you to wait! I was so worried about you!" "Sorry Mum, I don't know what I was thinking. But the men over there helped me to find you." The girl smiled and pointed at them. "Really? Well thank you misters. You brought me my daughter back. I don't know how I can make amends." "Veee~.Well I always-a wantwd a-" Italy wanted to say, but he was cut off by Germany. "It is no problem at all. Ve are glad to help. Now, come on Italy, ve're going home." he said and took Italy with him.

***le time skip***

On this evening Germany spend his time alone on the balcony of his house. He was quiet and thoughtful. But not on his own way like always. This...was different. And even Prussia noticed that.

"Hey Bruder (brother), vhat are you zinking about so hard? I can hear your brain vorking kilometer away." he said grinning, but you could sense his concern. "Leave me alone, Gilbert. I don't vant to talk about it." he said, looking at the stars. "Vell, it's about zat little Mädchen (girl) at ze park, right?" he asked. Germany looked surprised at his brother. How did he know that? "Italy told me about zat." he said as if he could read his mind. Germany sighed again. "Yes, it is about her. But I don't know vhy I'm zinking about her. I mean, ve're not related to each other." Prussia looked at him serious. And this was not often seen by him. "Maybe you vant to become a Vati (dad)." And there it was. The feeling Germany felt for so long. It was stronger then ever! Germany looked a bit shocked at his brother. "I...Izink you're right. I...I vant to be a Vater (father)."


End file.
